Stinging plants
(stinging nettle)}} A stinging plant or a plant with stinging hairs is a plant with hairs ( s) on its leaves or stems that are capable of injecting substances that cause pain or irritation. Other plants, such as s, have hairs or spines that cause mechanical irritation, but do not inject chemicals. Stinging hairs occur particularly in the , , Boraginaceae (subfamily ) and . Such hairs have been shown to deter grazing mammals, but are no more effective against insect attack than non-stinging hairs. Many plants with stinging hairs have the word "nettle" in their English name, but may not be related to "true nettles" (the ). Though several unrelated families of plants have stinging hairs, their structure is generally similar. A solid base supports a single elongated cell with a brittle tip. When the tip is broken, the exposed sharp point penetrates the skin and pressure injects toxins. The precise chemicals involved in causing pain and irritation are not yet fully understood. Structure and function of stinging hairs Stiff hairs or s without the ability to inject irritating compounds occur on the leaves and stems of many plants. They appear to deter feeding insects to some degree by impeding movement and restricting access to the surface of the stem or leaf. Some plants have glandular hairs, either as well as non-glandular hairs or instead of them. Glandular hairs have regions of tissue that produce secretions of secondary metabolites. These chemical substances can repel or poison feeding insects. Stinging hairs may be defined as those with ability to inject a chemical substance through the skin of an animal causing irritation or pain. Since some glandular hairs can cause irritation merely by contact, the difference between "stinging hairs" and "irritating hairs" is not always clear. For example, the hairs of species are described in both ways. Some species of Mucuna have sharply tipped hairs, in which the upper part easily breaks off, whereas other species have hairs that are blunter. In those subspecies of that have stinging hairs (stinging nettles), these also have a point that easily breaks off, allowing the irritants in the cell below to enter through the skin. Being stung in this way has been shown to deter grazing mammals, such as rabbits, and even large herbivores such as cows. Many plant species respond to physical damage by producing a higher density of trichomes of all kinds. The general structure of a stinging hair is very similar in all the families of plants that possess them (except and ). A multicellular base supports a single long thin cell, typically 1–8 mm long, with a brittle tip that easily breaks to form a sharp point that can penetrate skin. Stinging hairs of Urtica species have been studied in some detail. Each hair contains a fine tube, stiffened with (calcified) at its base and with (silicified) at its tip. In , individual hairs contain around 4 nanolitres ( ) of fluid. The silicified tip breaks off on contact, and the resulting fine point pierces the skin. Pressure forces the fluid out of the hair. Different toxins may be involved. The stinging hairs of , a South American member of the , are capable of injecting a crystal of . The stinging sensation is initially caused by the mechanical entry of the stiff hair into the skin, but is then intensified by the effect of the oxalate. The effects of the stinging hairs of species, particularly some subspecies of , have been attributed to a number of substances, including , , , and . Histamine is a component of the stinging hairs of other Urtica species (e.g. and ) and of and species. In s, histamine is a . When it is released naturally, inflammation of the skin results, causing pain and itching. Injection of histamine by stinging hairs has been considered to have the same effect. This traditional interpretation was challenged in 2006 by research on Urtica thunbergiana, the main species of Urtica present in . In tests on rats, the long-lasting pain caused by stings was attributed to and , although a synergistic effect of the other components of the stinging hairs was not ruled out. Fu et al. concluded that "stinging hairs, although studied for a long time, are still mysterious, particularly concerning the mechanism of the skin reaction after being stung." Plants with stinging hairs ''Urtica'' Many plants with stinging hairs belong to the genus . Between twenty-four and thirty-nine species of flowering plants of the genus Urtica in the family fall into this category, with a though mainly temperate distribution. They are mostly s, but some are and a few are by. The most prominent member of the genus Urtica is the , Urtica dioica, native to , , , and . Other Urticaceae The family Urticaceae also contains some other plants with stinging hairs that are not members of the genus Urtica. These include: '' in cultivation}} * spp. ** (giant stinging tree) ** (gympie-gympie) ** (stinging tree, jelaton) * (synonym: G. leschenaultiana) (Nilgiri nettle, Himalayan giant nettle), source of allo fibre * (wood nettle) * spp. ** (nettle tree) ** Other families There are also plants with stinging hairs that are unrelated to the Urticaceae: , one of a number of species called "bull nettle" or "mala mujer"}} * ** '' (stinging phacelia) ** spp. * ** spp. *** (bull nettle or spurge nettle) *** (mala mujer) ** (ciega-vista) ** spp. ** L. (stinging spurge) ** spp. (noseburn) * ** spp. *** (cowhage) * ** spp. ** spp. ** spp. * ** (Carolina horsenettle) Toxicity , supposedly the most painful stinging plant}} Though plants with stinging hairs can cause pain and acute , only a few are seriously harmful. The genus '' (stinging trees) has been said to cause the most pain, particularly the Australian (gympie-gympie). There are reports of dogs and horses being killed, and once of a human death. The researcher Marina Hurley reports being hospitalized after being stung by a dead leaf. Deaths are probably due to heart failure caused by pain and shock. (tree nettle or ongaonga) is to . One recorded human death is known: a lightly clad young man died five hours after walking through a dense patch. After cooking, some plants with stinging hairs, such as (stinging nettle), are eaten as vegetables. References Category:Safety